I Hate You
by Marie Darkholme
Summary: Taichi went to Manchester play football. Sora is a police officer from Odaiba's police and is trying to forget him. She is becoming a drunk. Who would be able to help her? (Taiora(one-shot, completed)


**I Hate You**

_By Marie Darkholme_

"Another beer, please."

Sora was sitting in the balcony of a bar. In front of her were about six empty bottles of beer. She was wearing a dark blue uniform from the Odaiba's police. The bar was in the suburbs of Odaiba's city. She was finishing her night shift and decided to stop in order to have something to drink, but instead of that, she ended in the bar, drinking beer after beer drowning her empty heart.

It had passed three years now, since Taichi had left to play soccer in Manchester United. She was now nineteen and she had never seen him again. Only in television. She was still blaming herself for not had told him that she loved him. But now was too late. He was in England and had probably felt in love with a pretty English woman.

The entire group had spilled up after the defeat of Malomyotismon. Kari and T.K. were in Odaiba's school of literature. Izzi had won a scholarship to go study in NASA laboratories. Joe had left a few years ago to the U.S.A where he was studying medicine along with Mimi who was now a famous model. And Matt was in digression along with his band. They should be in Italy by now. Miyako was studying computing in Tokyo. Ken and Cody were in Tokyo too. For last, Daisuke was still trying to improve his soccer skills so he could play with Taichi.

Sora still remembered the unfortunate day when Taichi told her the _great _new.

-----Flashback---

"Sora! Sora, wait." Tai said while he ran towards the young redheaded. His chocolate eyes were brighter than ever. They were full of happiness and joy. Sora stopped walking and looked back to see who was calling her name. Tai stopped in front of her. He was breathing fast, but he couldn't wait to give Sora the good new.

"You can't believe … what just… happened." he said still breathing fast.

"Calm down, Taichi." Sora said smiling to him. They were silent for a few moments till Tai caught his breath. He looked to Sora and gave her a big smile. Her heart melted inside her chest.

"You know my dream don't you Sora."

"Of course. Who doesn't?" she retorted amused.

"Ah, ah. Very funny, Sora. Well, it's going to come true." He said with a triumphal face. Sora looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to play soccer in Manchester United team." Sora was petrified. She didn't smile but she didn't give him a sad look either. "They want me in their team Sora. Of course not the A team, but it's a start. Aren't you happy for me?" he asked, looking at her shocked look.

"Of course I'm happy." she said giving him a huge hug. "So how much time?"

"Three years, but if they liked me, I can stay longer. I leave at the end of the week."

Sora's heart fell to the ground. Three years?! How could she live three years without him? Her eyes became wet.

"Well, congratulations Taichi." she said. Then she turned and walked away, tears rolling down her cheeks. Then she started running as fast as a thunder lightning.

Taichi looked at her, surprised. He didn't understand why she had left running. He simply turned back and went home.

-----End Flashback---

She remembered that day like it had been yesterday. Tai left in the end of the week. She didn't go to say goodbye to him. Instead she stayed at home crying in her bed. She became very lonely and introverted after that. A year after Tai left she entered the police's Academy and graduate with great success. She devoted all her time to her work so she didn't think about Tai, but she had all the Manchester's games recorded in tape.

Today, while she was doing her shift, she remembered that day, and she couldn't stand the pain, so she went to the bar in order to drown her sorrow.

She was about to end the seventh beer when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Takenouchi."

A sixteen year's boy entered the bar and headed towards Sora. She turned to see his messy hair, so much like Taichi's.

"What are you doing here, Daisuke?" she asked turning her attention to the beer's bottle again. Daisuke approached, looked at his older friend and then to the seventh empty bottles. He opened his mouth in shock.

"That's what I was about to ask you?" he said. "Sora Takenouchi, the most responsible teen from the digidestined, drinking beer after beer in a suburb bar?"

"I'm not that Sora anymore." she replied slightly annoyed, a hint of drunk in her voice. She had decided to forget all that had to do with Taichi, even her good part.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Daisuke said. "Come on, let's get out of here, okay?" he started pulling her up by her arm. She brutally removed her arm from his hands.

"Leave me alone. Don't you see I'm drinking?" she said while she made a sign to the waitress to bring her another beer. Daisuke felt angry and slapped her. She looked furious at him and tried to slap him back, but when she tried to get up, she lost her balance and fell. Daisuke caught her a second before she hit the ground. She tried to get ride of him, but every time he let her go she fell.

"You're completely drunk, Sora." he said. She got ride of him and stumbled to the door, but when she was almost out she fell unconscious to the ground. Daisuke couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Sora was the one girl besides Kari that he could swear she would never be in that status. He walked to her and held her in his arms, taking her to his car. Then he put her in the back sit and drove home.

He was still in shock. He admired Sora. _How could she get to this? She was never like this before._ He thought. Pieces of memories about Sora started to appear in his head and from his puzzled mind came an idea that he had never thought about. _Sora wasn't like this before Tai left. But since Tai left, she became very lonely. In fact I don't remember seeing her with Kari or the others for long time. Maybe this is all about Tai._

Daisuke was starting to put all the pieces together. They had finally got to his home. He picked the unconscious Sora and carried her to his apartment. His sister Jun wasn't at home, so her bed was clear for that night. He placed Sora in the bed and he looked at her. She seemed so peaceful, almost like an angel. _I understand why Taichi likes her. She is so beautiful._

He then went to his room and lied on his bed. He didn't took him long to fall in a deep sleep. The night passed in a flash. Sora was still sleeping in Jun's room and Daisuke had awoken a few minutes ago, when the door bell rang. _Who could that be?_ He thought while he walked to the door. He was using only a par of boxers when he opened it to see Kari looking at him.

"Mm... Hi Davis. I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" she asked, blushing when she saw what he was wearing.

"Of course Kari. Come in. I need to talk with you too." He said while he stepped out of Kari's way. Then he went to his room and put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. When he came back, he saw Kari standing with a confused face.

"Is your sister at home?" she asked.

"No, she went to meet Matt at Italy, don't you remember?"

"Then who is snoring?"

Daisuke put a confused face, while he tried to hear the snoring sound. It was coming from his sister's room. Then he remembered.

"Oh! That's Sora." he said.

"Sora?! What is she doing at your house?" Kari asked with an evil grin.

"Nothing like what you're thinking." he replied crossing his arms in his chest. "That's the reason I wanted to talk to you."

"About Sora?"

"Yeah! She has been acting strange since a while, don't you think?"

Kari sat on the sofa with a sad look on her face.

"You're right. I don't know what is happening to her. But, why is she at you're home?"

"Well, it all begun when Taichi phoned me last night. He said he was coming to Odaiba in vacations."

"I know, he told me too …" Kari interrupted.

"He said that he was trying to phone Sora, but she didn't answer her phone. He said he wasn't able to contact her for almost a year. So he asked me to tell her. I went looking for her. His friends told me she was in shift, but she will be over at ten, so I waited. But she didn't come, so I went looking for her. I found her in a bar."

"A bar?! What kind of bar?" Kari asked confused. She wasn't used to see Sora hanging around in bars.

"A men's bar, where they are all drunk, you know?" Kari nodded. "And the most curious thing was she was completely drunk. I slapped her because she was being stupid. She had seven beer's bottles emptied and was going to ask for an eighth." Kari opened her mouth in fright. "She tried to slap me back, but she was so drunk she fell unconscious on the ground. So I brought her home."

Kari couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sora drunk? It couldn't be true. But it was. She stood up and started pacing back and forward on Daisuke's living room.

"What do you think we should do Kari? We have to help her."

"You're right. But how? We don't even know why she's acting like this." Kari said nervously. Her friend's status wasn't good and she couldn't stand seeing someone for whom she cared being like that.

"Well, I might have discovered why she's acting like this." he started.

"You might?" said Kari hopefully turning to her friend and sitting next to him. Daisuke blushed. Kari didn't gave him this much attention since the Digiworld. Especially now, she was dating T.K.. But he was happy for her, and he knew T.K. was a cool boy.

"Follow my thoughts. Since when Sora is acting weird?" he asked her.

"Since … I think, since about three years." she answered. "So…?"

"Don't you get it?" Kari shook her head. "What happened three years ago?"

"Mm, I do not understand your point."

"Men, you're slow." Daisuke said, loosing his patience. "Three years ago Tai left."

"Are you trying to say, she is acting like this because of Taichi?"

"Yeah."

Kari thought for a while. He could be true. After all, Sora and her brother knew each other since little and they were best friends. _Maybe she misses him?_ she thought. _He misses her. He's always asking how she is, and he gets really worried when I tell him she's acting weird._

"I think you right, Daisuke, but what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know, but Tai is coming this weekend. Maybe he could surprise her."

Kari nodded. It was a good idea. After all, who knew Sora better than all was Taichi.

"What did you wanted to talk me about?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh. I thought it was a good idea to make a welcome party to Tai, but I wanted you're opinion. T.K. said it was cool, because his brother is coming in the weekend too. So, what do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, but let's not tell So…"

Daisuke was interrupted by a voice coming from Jun's room. Sora was standing at the door with a very sick look. She seemed ready to vomit any instant. Kari looked at her friend. That didn't look Sora even one bit. She used to have her hair nicely combed and her clothes clean and well dressed, but now she seemed so … lazy.

"Where is the bathroom?" she asked.

"Second door at left." both Kari and Daisuke said. Sora ran into the bathroom and seconds later they heard her vomit.

"I'm going to check on her." Kari said getting up from her sit. She walked into the bathroom to see a very sick Sora vomiting. She waited the older girl ended and helped her standing up.

"Thanks." Sora said. Kari looked at her sadly. "What?" Sora asked, feeling threatened by her friend.

"What happened to you?" Kari asked.

"I think I got sick." Sora lied lowering her head.

"Don't lie to me Sora. Davis told me he found you in a bar, completely drunk." Kari said holding her arm.

"So what?! Why do you care?" Sora said, releasing her arm from Kari's hands. Daisuke was approaching the two.

"Of course we care. You could have killed yourself yesterday and who knows how many other times." Daisuke said. Sora looked a mad woman.

"Maybe I should have die, so you don't have to waste you time on me." she said heading to the exit door. "Thank you for save my nasty life. Don't worry about me okay?

Sora opened the door and left. Kari and Daisuke were stupefied.

"My goodness, she really needs help." Kari said worriedly.

Sora walked until she arrived to her home. She had a small apartment on the third floor of very old building two blocks away from the Kamiya's home. She opened her home's door and entered. She felt so bad. She shouldn't have said those things to them. They were just trying to be nice to her. Bur they didn't understood that both of them made her suffer by remind her of Taichi. She sat on the sofa and began crying. She felt so alone without him, without his voice, his hands holding her, his smile comforting her.

She stayed there, lying soaked with tears, until she fell asleep. She dreamed Tai had come back and was with her. He was holding her against his muscled chest. He had his hands in her waist and he was approaching her lips. And then she was waked by the sound of the phone.

"Hello, Sora here." she said.

"Takenouchi, you should had entered in watch an hour ago." a voice yelled from the other side of the line. Sora looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry chief, I fell asleep." she said.

"If this happens again, you get a suspension. Did you hear me, Takenouchi?"

"Yes, chief. It won't happen again." she said, then she hung up the phone an went to the police station to pick up her patrol car.

Days passed very quickly and one day before Taichi arrived, Kari phoned Sora. She wanted to invite her to the party.

"Sora? Kari here."

"Hi Kari." said Sora with a boring voice. "What's up?"

"Well, me, T.K. and Davis are making a party and we would like you to come."

"Oh! Have fun then. I'm very sorry but I don't feel very well to go to a party."

"Sora, don't act like an old lady. You love parties. It's going to be fun."

"I'm sorry Hikari, but I won't go." Kari was loosing her patience.

"Oh, yes you will, or I'll go to your house and drag you to here." Sora had never heard an angry Kari before and for some reason that frightened her. Maybe because Kari wasn't the kind of people she would expect to be angry.

"Okay, I'll go, but just for an half an hour."

"That's my Sora. See ya tomorrow night 9 pm." Kari said hanging up the phone.

Kari turned to T.K. and Daisuke that were behind her, listening the conversation and smiled. The two boys jumped and shook hands. It was all ready. Now, it was left to Taichi to cheer up Sora.

The next day, Kari and the boys went to pick Taichi to the airport. Matt was coming an hour after Tai. They were all sat in waiting room, when they saw Taichi coming towards them while pulling a little car bag. He was exactly the same. The same messy brown hair and melting chocolate eyes. He might be a little taller and muscled but he was still Taichi. He hugged his sister and shook hands with T.K. and Daisuke. Then he looked around to see if there was anyone more coming. He was answered by Daisuke.

"She's not here Taichi." he said.

"I see" he said sadly.

"But don't worry, big brother, she's going to be at your welcome party. We didn't tell her you were coming."

"You didn't? Why?" he asked annoyed.

"Well, you see …" T.K. began.

"Sora is no longer the Sora you knew Taichi." Daisuke said. Taichi felt confused.

"What do you mean?"

The kids told Taichi what was happening to Sora. Taichi couldn't believe. He fell to the sit next to him, when they told him that Sora was getting drunk in suburbs bars.

"So, we were expecting you to know how to make Sora come back to normal." T.K. said.

"Why didn't you talk to Matt?" Taichi asked.

"Because he's in Italy. He arrives today in an hour." Kari said.

Taichi was stupefied. He drove Kari's car silently to the Kamiya's house. His Sora. His beautiful and angelical Sora became depressive, aggressive and alcoholic after he left. He still couldn't believe. Maybe she really liked him as he liked her. When he arrived home, Kari and the others helped him with his bags. Their parents weren't at home, so Kari and T.K. had the entire place turned upside down and Daisuke had brought a stereo so they could make kind of a disco. Taichi congratulated his sister for the good work.

An hour after Taichi arrived, Matt and Jun knocked at the Kamiya's door. Taichi and Matt hugged like great friends. Jun went with Kari to the kitchen prepare the food and the boys stayed on the couch talking.

"So, Tai, how is England?" Matt asked.

"It's OK, but nothing like home." he said. Everyone laughed. "And how was Italy?"

"The women were great, though I hadn't the chance to meet anyone because of Jun." Everyone laughed again and Jun threw Matt dirty look.

"I must thank you for taking her with you. You made me a hell of a favor." Daisuke replied.

"You own me one." Matt said.

The two including T.K. continued talking, but Taichi had other things to worry about. _What if she is mad at me?_ He thought _What if she doesn't want to see me again? I can't blame her. After all I did leave her._ Matt and the others started starring at him.

"What are you thinking man?" Matt asked. "You got all spaced out."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking … do you think she …she would come?"

"I'm certain she will. Kari said she would drag her here if she didn't come." T.K. said.

Taichi laughed an a wave of calm invaded him for a few minutes. The night began slipping to the hearth and the bright moon was shining in the dark sky. Taichi looked constantly at the hours. Sora was supposed to have arrived fifteen minutes ago. He wondered what would be taking so long. Kari, T.K and Daisuke were happily chatting on the ground while Matt and Jun seemed to be very well with each other since they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Kari looked at her stressed brother and decided to phone Sora, but in the moment she prepared to click the first number someone knock on the door. Tai's heart beat fast in his chest. Kari went to the door and opened it, showing a very different Sora to Tai. She was wearing black pants and a big white shirt, and her hair was all messed almost like Tai's hair.

She didn't saw him at first because it was dark in the room. She begun by seeing Matt and Jun, who she launched a quick smile saying to Kari.

"I'm going. You didn't tell me they would be here." she said.

But then her eyes crossed with the last person she expected to see there. She froze. Taichi approached her to hug her but she stepped back. Everyone was looking at them.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked coldly, lowering her head.

"I... I...I came back from England." he said.

"Well …, you should have stayed there." she said turning away and running off the door.

Taichi was caught by surprise. A tear rolled down his cheeks. Matt approached him.

"I knew she would hate me." Taichi said.

"She doesn't hate you." Matt said putting his hand on Tai's shoulder. "She's just confused."

"I thought she would understand, Matt. After all, she's my best friend." Tai replied sadly. Matt shook his head.

"Don't you get it Taichi you fool? She doesn't want to be just you're friend."

Taichi's eyes light up.

"You mean she … she loves me?!"

Matt nodded. He couldn't believe Taichi hadn't notices what it was obvious since a few years ago.

"Where does she live now?" Taichi asked his sister.

Kari gave him all the indications and Taichi left running to Sora's house. She was at her front door trying to open the door. But her eyes were all blurred with tears and she couldn't stop crying. The pain she felt when she saw him standing there; his eyes looking at her; his arms trying to hug her; she felt a thousand swords crossed her heart. She felt like dying a million times. She couldn't stand it. After all these years, he standing there like nothing had happened. And that hurt eve more. Nothing had happened.

She let her keys fall to the ground. She tried to light the lights but they were melted. She searched her keys through the ground and suddenly felt a hand on her hand. She got scared. She picked up the keys and opened the door, then she entered and tried to close the door behind her, but there was someone that didn't let her close the door. The moon appeared in the window and she saw Taichi standing in front of her. He entered and closed the door behind him. She looked at him, still crying, still petrified.

Taichi approached Sora and she stepped back until she reached the wall.

"Leave me alone." she screamed to him.

"Do you hate me Sora?" he asked. He wanted to know the true. She didn't answer. "Look at my eyes and say you hate me."

Sora looked into his deep chocolate eyes but she couldn't say it. She couldn't lie to him.

"Why did you come back? Why?" she said.

"I came back for you." he said looking at her crimson eyes.

"Liar!!" she screamed. Her eyes were filled with pain. Taichi could see behind them.

"Say you hate me Sora. Say you hate me for leave you. Say you hate me for making you suffer. Say it." he screamed at her.

"I hate you Taichi Kamiya, I hate you for leaving me, I hate you, I hat …" but she couldn't say anything more. Tai knew she was lying. He could see it in her eyes. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She then put her hands around his neck and they deepened the kiss. His hands traveled through her body. Then he picked her up and took her into the couch where they lied. They were loosing their senses. They could only feel passion and love. Taichi caressed her hair while she touched his soft skin.

- I love you Sora.

- I love you too, Taichi.

_So this was my first story of all, now with less mistakes, I hope. Just send me a review if you like, if you don't, send to say what you didn't. Flame my writing and my grammar so I can correct it. _

_Ja ne_


End file.
